1. Field of Disclosed Subject Matter
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for improving stack registration with regard to sets of image receiving media substrates at an output of an image receiving media processing or post-processing unit in an image forming device by employing one or more omni-directional wheeled device structures to implement substrate support and substrate set alignment in two dimensions in the image forming device.
2. Related Art
Many modern image forming devices are comprised of myriad discrete component sub-systems. These discrete component sub-systems include (1) image receiving media supply components at an input end of the image forming device, (2) pre-processing and/or conditioning components for preparing surfaces of the image receiving media substrates to receive marking material to form images, (3) a marking material delivery component for depositing marking materials on the surfaces of the image receiving media substrates to form the images according to input or read image signals, (4) fusing/finishing components for fixing the deposited marking materials on the image receiving media substrates, and (5) post-processing devices for carrying out certain post processing tasks including compilers for collating the image receiving media substrates as sets comprising multi-page finished documents, for example, for stapling or otherwise binding the multi-page finished documents.
The individual component sub-systems are generally interconnected by a series of increasingly intricate image receiving media substrate transport sub-systems, paths and/or components. The image receiving media transport sub-systems, paths and/or components are generally designed and implemented in particular office-sized image forming devices in a manner that manages a size footprint for the image forming devices while not specifically limiting the transport requirements from an output of one component sub-system to an input of another component sub-system.
At an end of the processing scheme, the form and function of the image receiving media transport sub-systems, paths and/or components often become somewhat more narrowly defined. The print job is generally completed with individual sheets of image receiving media substrates, with the images formed and fixed thereon, being collected in sets at a compiler tray that may be associated with one or more of the post-processing sub-systems. Manipulation of the individual image receiving media substrates, or of the sets of image receiving media substrates, at that point in the processing of the documents responsive to the directed print job can be particularly intricate. There is often a need to ensure that the sets of image receiving media substrates are fairly precisely handled, stacked, and/or registered in order to facilitate one or more post-processing or finishing processes including, for example, stapling or binding.